Changes In Life
by Vilmarix
Summary: The curveballs thrown in life come in all shapes and sizes. Spencer's and Derek's come in the form of a pregnancy test results. Morgan/Reid Slash, Implied Mpreg, Established Relationship, Fluff, Domesticity.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

**A/N:** Well... I had to write this one shot and couldn't stop until it was completed...

**Warnings**

Unbetaed

Implied Mpreg

* * *

**Changes In Life**

Never before in his life did Special Agent Spencer Reid think that a life changing situation could come in something so small. Small and light enough for him to be able to hold between his right index finger and thumb.

'What a tiny object.' The brunet thought as he stared at the item in shock.

The said item was the result of a blood test.

And it read positive for pregnancy.

When he began kneeling over the bathrooms water closet emptying his stomach in the morning, Reid had dismissed the symptoms as stomach flu. Though once he began noticing light spots sprinkling over his skin and his lower back began cramping along with the dull headaches, the genius took a quick trip to the drug store. Three different home pregnancy tests later, the young FBI profiler had applied for a blood test, and they all told him the exact same thing.

He was pregnant.

* * *

Placing the results of the blood test down on the slate grey ceramic washbasin, Reid stared at himself in the full length mirror.

There was nothing physically different about him except that he seemed a little more tired than usual, but that was due to the restless nights and anxious moments caused by waiting for the results. Apart from that he was still was the same lanky brown haired genius he always was, and now currently barefooted, dressed in a baggy off white tee and navy draw stringed sweatpants.

'But not for long.' he reflected as he placed a hand over his flat lower abdomen.

Looking down he could not help but stare at the spot on his stomach. Even for him it was surreal and he was still trying to wrap his mind around the concept. The concept of, at this very moment, life was beginning to form right under his palm.

Being flooded with a mixture of different emotions, he couldn't identify, the young profiler slowly lowered himself on the lid of the bathroom seat. Hand still on his belly, now idly stroking it, Reid allowed his mind to wonder.

His biggest argument against having any biological children was based on his ability to pass the schizophrenic gene to his offspring. However new research had shown, although having a parent with schizophrenia does not mean their offspring will have it, just that children who have a parent with schizophrenia have a thirteen to fifteen percent increase risk for developing the disorder. Also the symptoms usually appear in early adulthood between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five for males, which the brunet had cleared sometime back and the chances of him having the gene was dropping. Nevertheless, if the chances of him or his children not having the mental ailment were wrong, the new drugs and medication were showing promise in their implementation tests.

The brunet's next argument was that he would make a terrible parent. Having every father figure he had ever known, write him a letter before bailing out on him was not something he could pick on. However the little experience he received from Gideon, at times from Rossi and Hotch, he had a general and fundamental idea of what and what not be. Rubbing small circles absently on his stomach, the chestnut haired man recalled the times JJ had complimented his parenting skills, when he was in charge of taking care of his godchild Henry.

His third and final argument against children was-

"Pretty Boy, are you in there?" A deep male voice asked as the sound of knocking filled the washroom.

-was already here.

His third argument was, the father of the child.

Derek Morgan.

"Yeah..." Spencer quietly answered.

* * *

_They had been sharing the same bed for quite some time. The genius didn't know how their relationship matured to this level and he didn't care the slightest, because he was happy being with the older profiler and that was all there was to it._

"Pretty Boy, what's wrong?" Morgan softly asked from the other side of the wooden door.

_However, even though he was happy to be with the other profiler, the brunet didn't know whether the feeling was mutual. Although they spent the nights together and known each other for a considerable amount of time, in a relationship or not, they had never discussed the nature of their association. Mentally sighing, Reid thought back to the times he tried to make sense of their partnership, but gave up shortly after he realised he could not maintain the same clinical objectivity he had for cases._

"The door's isn't locked." The brunet replied quietly.

_The 'I love you' s were traded only at the pinnacle of sexual climax and chaste kisses were exchanged in secrecy at work or in the comfort of the larger man's home. Though he spent majority of his time at Morgan's home, he still had his own place, which he barely visited anymore and treated it like a storage place for his books along with his other stuff he didn't require that often. Looking around at the master room's washroom was a prime example as to how much of time he spent at the older profiler's place. His towel was hung next to Derek's, toothbrush, toiletries and many other personal belongings had migrated to his colleague's house hold._

"What's wrong, Spencer?" Derek asked again as he entered the bathroom. He was dressed in his jogging outfit, a well worn red t-shirt and black tracks.

Reid loved it when the other agent said his name. Not that he objected to the affectionate pet names, but nothing could beat the sound of his name rolling from those lips.

'_Soak it all in.' _A traitorous voice called out from the recess of his mind_, 'It could be the last time.'_

Swallowing the down the resurfacing insecurity the genius thought he overcome once he began sleeping with the other agent, and stared at the pregnancy result s laying innocently near the stainless faucets of the washbasin, avoiding the larger male's eyes.

Reid watched as Morgan walked toward the result sheet, once the older profiler followed his line of sight.

The brunet could not imagine a life without his colleague. The thought of waking up alone in a small cold single bed without the sounds of Clooney scratching at the bedroom door and soft rhythmic breathing was too frightening to even consider. Tightening his fists and standing up, he watched as Derek's reaction towards the results.

The older agent stared at the sheet of paper for a moment before placing it down and turning towards the brown haired genius.

There was no shock or panic on the older man's face, but in its stead was a deep, dark soul penetrative gaze. Swallowing a knot of nervousness that was forming in his throat, the brunet faced the unnerving stare; Reid suddenly felt stripped bare from all physical and mental coverings.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Morgan asked slowly after a brief pause, still maintaining that intense look.

Taken back at the question, Spencer looked down at his stomach as a palm was instinctively placed on the non-existing bump. Not knowing how to answer the question, the young agent asked,

"What do you want me to do?"

The larger agent closed his eyes and his lips pressed tight against each other faintly. For a brief second a pained look flew past the agents strong African American feature's before his eyes opened and the piercing gaze returned.

"What I want doesn't matter. What matters is what you want."

"It's your child as well. So your wants do matter."

"You are the one who is carrying the babe. So your thoughts have a higher priority than mine."

"But I would like your thoughts as well." Spencer countered.

"Then let me hear yours first." Derek shot back, "Please." He added a moment later.

Stroking his belly absentmindedly and gathering up the courage to voice his decision, despite the fact that it could end his relationship with the other man, Reid took a deep breath and cautiously, but with determination, announced.

"I want this child."

From all the reaction the genius had predicted, he did not expect what Morgan did next.

The agent knelt down in front of him and lowered himself until he was levelled with the younger co-worker's abdomen. Placing a large warm hand on the brunet's back and slowly moving the smaller man's hand; Derek leant forward and gently kissed the younger agent's flat belly. Then the larger BAU agent murmured something against Reid's stomach before standing up and kissing him deeply.

When they broke apart, Derek brushed the stray chestnut hair away from the smaller man's forehead before placing his own against the younger male. Closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the brunet, Morgan whispered a soft,

"Thank you."

Spencer tightened his arms around the other profiler and nodded gradually after a few minutes. Feeling his eyes becoming wet with tears, Reid closed his eyelids firmly to prevent them from leaking out. Tucking his head under Morgan's strong jaw, he listened to the rhythmic beating of the profiler's heart. After a moment of comfortable silence had passed, the genius heard his partner speak.

"There is something I do want, Pretty Boy."

Making a small incoherent sound from the back of his throat to indicate he was listening, the young profiler waited for the other man to continue.

"Spencer, I want you to move in with me."

At that request pushed the pale man to burst into tears of relief and joy. Feeling the remaining shards of insecurities vanish from his mind, Reid borrowed further into the profiler's embrace after responded the request in a happy muffled tone.

"Yes."

* * *

Chuckling quietly at the younger man's reaction and antics, Morgan kissed the brown mop as he protectively and possessively tightened his arm around the genius even further. Thinking about the many life altering circumstances he had gone through, Derek looked over the pale man in his arms and at the piece of paper lying on the washbasin, and he felt this change was for the better.

* * *

**A/N:** ...So... There we go, a Mpreg fic...

This plot came up, when I noticed majority of the Mpreg fics in this fandom either display a parent that doesn't want the child while the other does, or schizophrenia is obstructing the road to happiness... Not that I dislike the fics, they are all well written and very good... but angst and drama is a bit overwhelming for a person like me who lean towards the humour and parody genre.

As to the information regarding schizophrenia... I researched many online articles and they all mentioned the same thing, that genetic and schizophrenia being related is still considered a theory...

I would love feedback on this piece of work and you guys know the drill, anything is welcomed so feel free to drop in a word or words... if it's criticism, please be constructive. Other than that, questions, suggestions, opinions, comments, corrections etc is fine.


End file.
